Hidden Love
by RAAAAAW
Summary: Tikku! Rikku loves Tidus, Tidus love Yuna, Yuna loves someone else, Tidus is finding out that he loves Rikku and will Yuna stop her lies? (longest chapetr ((5)) has just been put up enjoy!)
1. The beginning

Disclaimer~ I don't own ff people *cries* maybe one day I will =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A note: this is from Rikku's point of view… first chapter very short more up soon   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


In life you can love someone but know you would never receive the same feelings back. Knowing you would have to keep how you felt about that person inside, Our you would shatter others hearts. In life you can know something, have none tell you to tell none but you can still know not to tell. My life as a child wasn't good in fact my life hasn't been good till 3 years ago but in those three years I have had ups and downs but I have been scared for life, been raped was my total down, I still remember it… and it was by someone I was falling slowly in love with.

Oh Tidus, if only I could tell you that I love you. If only Tidus I could tell you that Yuna doesn't love you that she loves matt! I wanted to shout as I saw Tidus kiss Yuna before they went their separate ways. Yuna was going to Matts Tidus didn't know thins like many things about Yuna. Poor Tidus she was always running off not saying a word… plus she was bloody cheating on him! Tidus told Yuna EVERYTHING she know him head to toe… yet he knew nothing.

Tidus was talking me to the stadium we I was to meet with Lulu and do some shopping with her. Tidus was going to hang out with wakka for awhile they didn't want to go shopping with Lulu to be honest. She is crazy now on shopping she pregnant you see and she buys so much stuff for her baby. Poor Wakka! There house is full of it! 


	2. The Car Ride

Disclaimer~ I don't own ff people *cries* maybe one day I will =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Note: haha this is really short to… sorry guys! I have more but I got to go to a movie =)

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tidus walked up to me and I gave him my usual quick hug to great him. Tidus noticed that I wasn't my usual self and questioned me.

"Rikku… are you ok?"

"…What?"

"You don't seem yourself."

"Na I'm fine Ti just thinking"

"WOAH Rikku thinking?! You sure your all right?!"

"OI! Shut up you!!!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Rikku I'm only joking…" he said wile patting me on the back.

"Yea Yea I know its just that well I can think you know?"

We were in his car now and her was driving very fast.

"Hey Rikku… come on, look how about we drop this… I don't want to get into a fight with you… I have enough problems already…" He trailed off

"k Ti so what's up?"

"Don't worry Rikku, this will be better sooner or later… tell ya another time we are almost at the Blitzball stadium.

"um ok Ti but remember that I'm here if ya need to talk anytime" 

Wakka and Lulu were waiting outside for us as soon as I saw Lulu I felt so much better. Lulu is like my best friend that is a girl. She's like how me and Yuna were… before I saw her with Matt. That bitch how can she treat a guy like that! Maybe one day she will loose him a see how strong his love for her was…


	3. Hiding the truth

Disclaimer~ I don't own ff people *cries* maybe one day I will =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A note: ok chapters are short… but I like them short so yea have fun reading more soon!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wakka and Tidus headed off into the stadium and Lulu and I went to the shops.

I couldn't stop thinking where Yuna was what she was doing. I knew she was going to Matt's she had that look on her face when she was around or going there. I had seen them together so many times…you would think someone would tell Ti… but the didn't… they never would… I mean just because Yuna killed Sin… doesn't mean she should toy around with people.

Lulu was like Ti she saw that something was wrong well a lot of thins are on my mind and now that I think about them I cannot hide how troubled I am because of them. I have feelings for Tidus and for Sam… I have been raped… god my life is mixed up!

"Rikku…"

"Yea?"

"Are you ok?"

Lulu gave me one of her famous looks, the seen to go inside you and read your mind.

"Rikku… you can tell me anything you want"

"I wish I could Lu, but something's are for the world to know and some aren't."

"Rikku, I wont tell anyone"

"Sorry Lu I cant…"

And with that I walked off to my house.

I felt so guilty walking off like that I wasn't like me. Lu Properly went to Tidus and Wakka. She would tell them everything, and the Ti or someone will come around in the morning and see if I was ok… which I wont be… I thought as tears started coming to my eyes

When I got home I sat down and cried my life well it was shit again just like my childhood. It was worst then when I got raped by Sir Auron…


	4. Hard to believe

Disclaimer~ I don't own ff people *cries* maybe one day I will =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a note: longest chapter so far! w00t! Ill write more soon =)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuna reminds me of Auron I a way but in a different way… 

"Why Auron?! Why Yuna?! WHY?!" I shouted

Tears started streaming down my face why me oh why me I thought. Finally I stopped thinking altogether, lest let my mind fill up whit everything and cried and cried. I don't know how, I don't know when but I cried my self to sleep.

I awoke to someone banging on my door, well some people, Ti and Lu and with one look at me they knew that something was very wrong. My Tidy blonde hair was all a mess half up and half down, my make-up was smudged all over my face, because of all my tears, I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but they were all scrunched up and a little wet from all my tears..

Lulu gasped, and Tidus just stood there. None of them had seen me like this before they looked confused and worried my normal self, where was it they seemed to think, if I was like this something was really wrong, and there was. They stood there standing there for a few seconds then Lulu finally said

"Rikku! Your not all right, can we come in?"

I said nothing so the just walked in and went to my lounge, I followed.

Lulu sat down I was opposite her, Tidus was next to me. Ti put his arm around me and I started to cry again. Surprised he tried to comfort me.

"Rikku you not all right …" Lulu started.

"What's the matter?" Tidus finished

I started crying even more I couldn't tell Ti I loved him that would be not right… plus not around Lu, Yuna is like a little sister to her.. Well ill tell them about Auron I thought, I guess its time to tell someone about that, its been in me way to long… I just hope the believe me.

"Rikku" Ti said "we are your friends… we are worried about you… come on tell us we wont tell anyone ok?"

I stopped crying.. Well I tried to; I sat up a bit more and leaned on Ti's shoulder. 

"Well ok" I started "but don't blame me if what I tell you is hard to believe, it is all true… so I really hope you are ready to hear this…"


	5. Rikku's secrete

Disclaimer~ I don't own ff people *cries* maybe one day I will =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A note: fine longer chapters from now on even though I like shot chapters but reviews what em so here ya go! thanks reviews for ya reviews!!! Oh and btw I don't really like the start of this… I guess it could be a bitt better but oh well enjoy =D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was raped " I started, then I looked around the room at Ti & Lu

"WHAT!?" Ti shouted "WHO WAS THE HELL BARSTED"

"calm down Tidus" Lulu said in a strong voice "Rikku go on"

"I was raped" I said again "by Sir Auron" I started to cry harder.

"WHATTHE FUCK!?" Ti was shouting or it was something like that…. He was on his feet now "SIR AURON RADED YOU?! THAT BARSTOD!!! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPED?!"

"Calm down and site down Tidus" lulu said again, Tidus obeyed and sat down "go on Rikku"

"he raped me 3 weeks after the eternal calm… I know this doesn't seem true… but it is" I finished.

Tidus gave me a hug and said "I do believe you Rikku, its just I cant believe what he did to you oh my god Rikku you poor thing" and then hugged me even more.

I lay with my head on his shoulder crying then Lu came and joined in the hug to…

Tidus' POV

Why the hell did Auron do that, that just isn't right!… Poor Rikku! She is so, so much younger than Auron! That sick old man… he has a sick mind!!! I don't know how to help Rikku, I mean I have always been there for her, but now… I don't know what to do. She is like my best mate, a sister and sometimes she seems like a girlfriend, well a real one… not like Yuna. I fell so confused! Why did you have to do it to Rikku you basted?! WHY?! 

AS I lay in bed I though. Yuna wasn't home, she never was. Sometimes I wonder if she really loves me. I get the feeling that she doesn't. Where is she now? She never tells me where she's going how knows what she's doing… she's up to something… I know it… I can feel it.

*the next day*

I woke up slowly and looked at the clock… WOAH 6am now that's a first I amazed me that I went to sleep let alone woke up at 6am. I decided I would get up and do something I may as well make the most of the day, you know I was awake so yea. What to do what to do. Normally I would wake up a Wakka or someone else would had left a message on my phone telling me to get up and ring them, but I get I bet them all up today. Then it came to me ill go make brekkie for Rikku, make her happy, if she's not all ready awake!

I hopped into my car and drove full speed ahead hoping I would make it to Rikku's before she got up.

I got to her house and found that she was in a deep sleep I had climbed in from the side window on the south side of her house you see she never locked that window, maybe due to the fact that it was impossible to lock.

Now what to make for Breakfast… I needed ideas fast…. "Muffins!" I shouted "double chocolate chip muffins! Rikku loves them!"

I started making the muffins I'm not the greatest cook but the muffins didn't turn out half bad, and the kitchen that's another story… By the time the muffins were in the oven the kitchen was a bomb site! So I decided to start tiding up. I guess Rikku smelt the muffins cooking because when I turned around 10 minutes later she was standing the smiling and trying not to laugh at me tiding up her kitchen .

"morning sleepy head."

"morning Ti what you doing here?"

"uh cooking muffins?"

She looked so much better, like her normal self. I guess she had locked all her problems back inside.

Woah She looked gorgeous! Her hair was down for a change, she always wore it up her eyes lit up like her smile.

"muffins" she said in excitement "what flavour what flavour?!"

"double chocolate chip" I replied

"really?!" she was jumping up and down now

"yes really" I said with a smile.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug so hard that I almost stop breathing.

"thank you, thank you, thank you, so, so, so, so much!" she said.

Rikku had given me one of those Rikku hugs. When you get hugged by her no matter where you are, or how you felt before they are gone because Rikku's hugs make you happy no matter what. I'm starting to get the feeling that I love Rikku… not Yuna.

"uh its ok but…. Uh sorry about thee un floor and stuff"

"don't worry about that" she said with a smile "the muffins are ready!"

And they were trust Rikku to know her muffins.

We sat down in the lounge to eat you see there wasn't a clean spot in the kitchen. We ate our muffins in silence. Once finished them we decided to clean up my mess which was going to be a hard job!

We were almost done, I was washing the dishes and she was drying them, then Rikku dropped a spoon. We both bent down to pick it up our hands touched, we looked up our faces inches away, I didn't think I just leant forward and kissed her, she stoped and pulled away.

"what about Yuna?" she said I said nothing and just kissed her again she kissed back

BANG! BANG! BANG!

We jumped apart, she got up and answered the door it was Lulu. Trust lulu to come at the wrong time! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A another note: ok that's me first long chapter =) you like? kgiilrlleyr helped me out with some parts thanks kgiilrlleyr! You like the story? Well me hope so. My fingers hurt now I don't usually type lots but oh well =) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. After

Disclaimer~ I don't own Characters in this story so yea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woah its been awhile since I last posted on my story, I guess I'm busy with everything etc. I'm sorry. I have no idea what to do with the story like what to move on to and what should happen so her goes my shot at it any ideas would be loved!

Oh yes thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all you comments make me want to write more! Lol thank you all, Fanfic-Lover, fxxtidus899, daggergarnet09, Xtreme Nuisance, Cyber Phoenix, kgiilrlleyr, liana tavers, RdawgX, and crazey ana I love you all ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rikku's POV

He kissed me oh my god!, I didn't know what to do or say so I just go up and answered the door. But why did he do that what about Yuna? I mean everyone haves secretes and dreams that they keep inside them and dream about them, but this its actually happening to me, for some reason, I doesn't feel right.

Lulu was surprised to see Tidus up so early It was now about 7am. When I got back to the kitchen with Lulu Tidus was back doing to dishes.

"Tidus" Lulu said "what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh" he said not really thinking "I made rikku some breakfast"

"that's nice how are you feeling Rikku?"

"uh much better thanks Lu"

"So you want to finish our shopping trip, I want to get some stuff for the baby" I didn't really want to go but I felt so guilty from the other day when I walked off her

"Okay" I said putting on a smile "I'll get this uh cute skirt I saw when I was uh walking home one day…"

I looked over at tidus he had finished washing the dishes and had moved onto drying them. He had a look on his face the clearly said 'shopping yuck!' Lulu looked at tidus too, I think she saw his expression too. "Wakka is just sitting around home, you could go bum around with him."

"Yea I think ill do that, You girls have fun shopping, See you later!"

I watch Tidus leave. I wondered What was he thinking. Did he regret it? Did he enjoy it? Will he pretend it didn't happen? Why did he have to kiss me?! I make everything so complicated! 

Tidus' POV

I jumped into my car. God I can't believe I kissed her. What if she tell Lulu?! Oh god what have I done?! I'll just… I don't know I don't know what to do or say. Dammit I'm such an idiot!

I arrived at Wakka's. Man I can't tell him, I though as I walked up his drive way, he would kill me Yuna is like his little sis! I knocked on hi front door and she got to it pretty quickly.

"Sup Brudda Come in." I followed him into his house "Its only 7:20, man what are you doing up so early?!" I laughed

"I went to see Rikku, you got to get up there early our she's gone."

"She alright?"

"hmm she's feeling much better, her and Lulu have gone out shopping to get some stuff"

"man I hope Lu gets some food, we have just run out" Wakka said hopefully 

"really" I said with a laugh " you eat it all Wakka?"

"Me!? Never! Its all Lu!"

"yea yea whatever Wakka"

"well since there is no food here, you want to go out and eat?"

"okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay well that wasn't soooo long was it I really hope you like it! Um yea, might try with some more soon ^.^


End file.
